


Warmth Amidst the Frozen Storm

by StoryWeaverKirea



Series: Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Qrow, Clover, James and Tai are out on a mission when a storm begins.They find shelter in a cabin and things eventually heat up...
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045146
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Warmth Amidst the Frozen Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for Day 1 of Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020! The prompts were Date Night/Locked in Together and I went with the second one!
> 
> Also I was inspired by a certain scene in Golden Kamuy!
> 
> Enjoy~

Qrow shivered, feeling the cold clinging to his bones as he hunched in on himself. He had been out on a mission in the tundra with Clover, James and Tai and everything had gone well until a storm hit them on their way back to Atlas. They managed to find a cabin built for just such an occasion that had all the supplies they’d need to survive for a few hours. He was sitting on the bed while Clover was getting a fire started. James was sending out a distress signal to let the others know they wouldn’t be back for a long while and Tai was making coffee to warm them all up. 

“Well, Winter knows the situation so now we wait for the storm to subside.” James informed them as he took his coat off and put it over Qrow’s shoulders. “Here Qrow, this’ll keep you warm until the fire heats up the room.”

“O-Oh thanks Jimmy but won’t you be cold?” Qrow asked as he wrapped the coat around himself more.

“I have an inner heating system so I’ll be fine.” James told him as he sat down next to his left.

Qrow put a hand on James’ arm and could immediately feel how warm it was. “Wow, you’re like a furnace.”

James chuckled and wrapped his arm around Qrow. “Does this help?”

“Mmhm, so warm…” Qrow hummed happily as he leaned into the taller man.

Clover stood up after getting the fire started then grabbed a few blankets for everyone.

“The fire will heat up the room in no time but here’s some blankets!” He exclaimed as he gave Qrow and James each a blanket before wrapping one around himself and sitting next to the shapeshifter. Qrow and James both thanked him as they too wrapped the blankets around themselves.

“I got the coffee!” Tai spoke jovially as he handed everyone their cup and then dragged a chair over to sit in front of them and enjoy his own. He happily accepted the blanket that Clover handed to him.

They all took a sip of the coffee and let out contented sighs as the liquid warmed them internally. The four men took turns talking about funny stories from their youth until they finished their coffee. 

“So we’re gonna be stuck out here for a few hours…” Tai began as he rubbed his chin in thought before asking, “What do you want to do to pass the time?” 

“How about a card game?” Clover suggested as he pulled out a deck of cards.

“Well I know I’m gonna lose every game but sure why not.” Qrow said with a shrug.

“Hey you could still win, you never know.” Clover tried to reassure him with a hand on his shoulder.

Qrow gave him a deadpan look and said, “Pfft, not with our semblances.”

Tai had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he spoke. “Playing a game of chance against the luckiest man in Remnant? Sounds like a fun challenge, I’m in!” 

James chuckled in amusement at his words. “I have a feeling you and I will be competing over second place.”

With that decided they cleaned up the cups and moved to the table, lucky for them there were three other chairs besides the one Tai had grabbed. By this point the fire had greatly warmed the room and after being huddled between James and Clover Qrow no longer felt cold. They played a few different games and Clover won every time with Qrow always coming in last and James and Tai switching between second and third.

“And look who wins again, real shocker there…” Qrow grumbled out, sounding annoyed but there was no real heat in his words.

Tai laughed and patted Qrow’s shoulder. “Hey the underdog always wins in the end, you got this!”

Qrow rolled his eyes and with a smirk said, “It’s fine, I’d still beat you all in a real fight so I’ll take a few losses here.”

James gave him an appraising look. “Well, you’re quite confident, think you could take all three of us?”

For some reason James' words made Qrow’s face warm. “I think so…”

“Well, only one way to find out.” Clover told them with his winning smile. “We’ll just have to spar later!”

James and Tai agreed while Qrow nodded along but was struggling to concentrate, he was too warm all of a sudden and missed most of the conversation, something about their fighting styles but then Tai’s next words stood out to him.

“But you know I gotta say…” Tai began as he gave James a once over. “The beard really suits you Jimmy, you’ve got the rugged look perfected.”

James’ cheeks turned pink as he coughed into his hand, seeming embarrassed. “O-Oh well thank you…”

Qrow had never seen James react like that before and he thought it was so adorable.

“You’re quite the hunk yourself Tai.” Clover told him in that flirty tone Qrow had heard countless times before. He had to agree with Clover, there was just something about Tai that was so sexy.

“Aww shucks, you’re too sweet, Clovey.” Tai replied with an appreciative squeeze of the other’s bicep. “That’s quite the compliment coming from a hottie with arms like yours.”

Qrow thought Clover’s subsequent blush and nervous thanks were equally as cute as James’.

“Clover is quite handsome isn’t he?” James agreed as he placed a hand on said man’s lower back. “I often find myself lost in his eyes…”

“S-Sir I…” Clover stuttered out, his face beat red as he struggled with what to say.

“Please, it’s only us here… call me James.” James told him with a soft smile.

“Then… James, I think you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Clover admitted breathily.

“Oh Clover…” 

And then a few buttons on James' shirt popped off and his chest was on display for the other three men to see. They couldn’t help but stare with all of them thinking that James was so dreamy.

Qrow let out a groan as he put a hand to his forehead. “Too hot…”

The other men turned to him in concern but there was also something else in their eyes that Qrow couldn’t quite place and it sent warmth down to his core.

“Qrow, you okay?” Clover asked as he brought a hand to his forehead.

“Just feel light headed…” Qrow mumbled out as he leaned into the touch.

“You should lie down.” James urged as he, Clover and Tai stood up and pulled him up from his chair. Qrow allowed himself to be led to the bed and didn’t protest as they laid him down.

Clover stroked his cheek and said, “You’re so warm Qrow…”

James’ hands were on his chest and he began to unbutton his vest. “Let’s get this off so you can cool off…”

“Pants too! You’ll be more comfortable that way!” Tai exclaimed as he started tugging at Qrow’s pants.

Qrow started panting as all of his clothes were removed until he was only in his black panties. He was still too hot, his face was flushed as the other men’s hands roamed all over his body. Even when they all pulled away to take their own clothes off he was still too hot. He felt blissed out as he watched the other three men touch each other and seeing their bodies pressed close together made him even hotter. He was just too damn hot and he had no idea why but he did know that he wanted them all to touch him, to press themselves into him and thankfully they wanted that too.

Once their bodies were completely bare they turned their attention back to Qrow and he moaned out their names as skilled fingers removed his last article of clothing, sliding the light fabric down long slender legs. His eyes were clouded in lust as his body shook from the teasing touches and kisses they were giving him as if they were worshipping his body. It felt so good but he needed more, he let out a needy whine and they understood what he wanted. 

He heard a click of something opening and realized what it was when James’ cool slick fingers pushed inside him. Taiyang always came prepared with whatever was in his cargo shorts and if they needed more, Qrow had a feeling Clover had that covered too.

Qrow had no idea how much time passed as they all took turns pressing into him and each other. He was too overwhelmed in pleasure to focus on anything other than the heat inside of him and their loving words of praise they showered him with. He cried out when they finally finished, their ragged breaths the only sound in the still and quiet cabin. Clover pulled out of him and he let out a soft whimper at the loss as he came down from the blissful heat. He felt the other man spoon him and brush the sweaty bangs out of his face but he didn’t open his eyes, he needed to catch his breath.

Tai let out a groan as he stood up and stretched, saying, “Well that just happened.”

Clover sighed contentedly before he spoke. “But why did it happen?”

“I don’t know…”James admitted with a thoughtful look on his face. “I just started feeling unnaturally warm and when I looked at you all I couldn’t control myself…”

Tai nodded his head in understanding. “That’s how I felt too!”

“Me too but I can’t think of any reason why…” Clover said as he kissed Qrow’s head.

James stood up suddenly with realization on his face. “Wait, the coffee!”

“The coffee?” Tai and Clover questioned in unison.

“It’s the only thing we’ve had since we arrived.” James told them as he walked over to the small kitchen and grabbed the coffee. “And since it's coffee from this cabin and not one we brought…” He continued as he stared at the label until he saw what he was looking for. “Aha! This isn’t the standard military issue coffee!”

“Wait, really? I was wondering why it didn’t taste awful, I almost thought Tai had brought his own.” Clover stated in surprise as he looked at said man.

“Damn, the one time I don’t bring some…” Tai said with an amused chuckle. “So Jimmy, you really think it’s the coffee? What’s so special about it?”

“It’s a special blend from Vacuo that’s been banned in Atlas for awhile now.” James explained to them with a frown. “But people still manage to smuggle it in apparently.”

“So it’s an aphrodisiac?” Tai asked with wide eyes. “Well, that’s certainly one way to wake up in the morning.”

James sighed and mumbled something about a new headache to deal with.

Clover looked horrified as he spoke. “That stuff’s dangerous, look at poor Qrow, it affected him more than the rest of us.”

Qrow sighed as he shifted in Clover’s arms, finally opening his eyes to look at him. “I’m fine, lucky charm, it just tired me out…”

“Are you sure, Qrow?”” The concern in Clover’s voice and face melted Qrow’s heart. He leaned up to give him a reassuring kiss which made him blush.

“Mmhm, so don’t worry your pretty little head.” Qrow told him with a teasing smile.

“O-Okay…” Clover breathed as he stared at Qrow in awe.

James and Tai both laughed at his expression as they sat on the bed.

“You know, that was a fun way to pass the time.” Tai said with a flirty wink. “We should do it again sometime.”

“I agree but let’s do it without the coffee, I’d rather be in control of myself.” James stated simply as he gave them all a fond smile. “And my bed is big enough for the four of us.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Clover said then looked at the man in his arms. “Qrow?”

“Sure, you guys can wreck me again, I don’t mind…” Qrow told them as he snuggled closer into Clover. “Now get in here you two and cuddle with us.”

They didn’t need to be told twice so they both climbed under the covers with Tai behind Qrow and James spooning him in turn. Qrow hummed appreciatively at the feeling of their warmth surrounding him, he could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep. 

So the four men fell asleep in each other’s arms to the sound of the storm raging outside. Them coming together like this might have been an accident but it was a happy one and they were glad for it. They were looking forward to spending even more time together when they returned to Atlas.


End file.
